1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for feeder links for digital signals, particularly signals using layered modulations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital signal communication systems have been used in various fields, including digital TV signal transmission, either terrestrial or satellite. As the various digital signal communication systems and services evolve, there is a burgeoning demand for increased data throughput and added services. However, it is more difficult to implement either improvement in old systems and new services when it is necessary to replace existing legacy hardware, such as transmitters and receivers. New systems and services are advantaged when they can utilize existing legacy hardware. In the realm of wireless communications, this principle is further highlighted by the limited availability of electromagnetic spectrum. Thus, it is not possible (or at least not practical) to merely transmit enhanced or additional data at a new frequency.
The conventional method of increasing spectral capacity is to move to a higher-order modulation, such as from quadrature phase shift keying (QPSK) to eight phase shift keying (8PSK) or sixteen quadrature amplitude modulation (16QAM). Unfortunately, QPSK receivers cannot demodulate conventional 8PSK or 16QAM signals. As a result, legacy customers with QPSK receivers must upgrade their receivers in order to continue to receive any signals transmitted with an 8PSK or 16QAM modulation.
It is advantageous for systems and methods of transmitting signals to accommodate enhanced and increased data throughput without requiring additional frequency. In addition, it is advantageous for enhanced and increased throughput signals for new receivers to be backwards compatible with legacy receivers. There is further an advantage for systems and methods which allow transmission signals to be upgraded from a source separate from the legacy transmitter.
It has been proposed that a layered modulation signal, transmitting non-coherently (asynchronously) both upper and lower layer signals, can be employed to meet these needs.
Such layered modulation systems allow higher information throughput with backwards compatibility. Although, even when backward compatibility is not required (such as with an entirely new system), layered modulation can still be advantageous because it requires a TWTA peak power significantly lower than that for a conventional 8PSK or 16QAM modulation format for a given throughput.
Layered modulation efficiently uses bandwidth by transmitting interfering digital carriers on a downlink using saturated satellite high power amplifiers. However, if each carrier were transmitted via a feeder link (i.e. uplink) to the satellite in its own individual portion of bandwidth (i.e. not interfering), then the required feeder link bandwidth would be much more than the required downlink bandwidth.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for feeder link configurations to support layered modulation. The present invention meets these needs.